


When The Day Met The Night

by hon_hon_hon_oui_oui_baguette



Category: Panic! at the Disco, When The Day Met The Night - Panic! at the Disco (Song)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Magic, sun and moon lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hon_hon_hon_oui_oui_baguette/pseuds/hon_hon_hon_oui_oui_baguette
Summary: In the beginning, there were two kingdoms, Light and Dark. These kingdoms had prophets who told them what the Gods wanted them to do. Both rulers of these kingdoms had daughters, the Sun and the Moon. Together they made the day transition to night but the Gods forbid them from interacting with each other. This changed when the kingdoms were told of a new event that would happen annually. This event was called the solar eclipse.





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please go easy on me

In the beginning, there were two kingdoms, Light and Dark. These kingdoms had prophets who told them what the Gods wanted them to do. Both rulers of these kingdoms had daughters, the Sun and the Moon. Together they made the day transition to night but the Gods forbid them from interacting with each other. This changed when the kingdoms were told of a new event that would happen annually. This event was called the solar eclipse.

The Sun lived alone for many years. During the day, she was taken to a garden for twelve hours to power the light in the sky. And during the night, she sat in her room and let her imagination run wild. She had always wondered about the pale blue light in the night sky and the girl who controlled it, something she never thought she would know.

Until one day, as the Sun sat in the umbrella tree filled garden she knew all too well, she was told that the Moon was coming to meet her in order to fulfill the prophecy. The Sun was so nervous and excited that she would finally be meeting the Moon, that the light in the sky burned intensely. And when the Moon walked into the garden, the Sun knew that she was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes upon.

The day had finally met the night and the sky went gold.

The Moon was enchanting and beautiful. The Sun was not exactly sure when it happened, but all she did know that was when she looked into the Moon’s eyes, she fell in love and she would never fall out. The three minutes that the Sun was allowed to be face to face with the Moon was better than she could have ever dreamed of.

All too soon, the Moon had to leave. The light in the sky burned weakly as the Sun longed for the Moon.

As the days went on, the Sun became more and more eager to see the Moon in the garden again. She hated the Gods for making her wait a whole year to be with the beautiful girl. So, she disobeyed the Gods and went to the garden during the hours of the night that she knew everyone would be asleep at.

The Moon sat drinking tea under the green umbrella trees. She looked up at the sky confused as the sky turned to gold but when she saw the Sun standing in the garden, she ran over to the Sun smiling. The Sun apologized for intruding on the Moon’s job and in exchange, she gave her a smile and asked to sit and talk for awhile. Before long, the Moon fell in love with the Sun. Nearly every night the sky turned to gold as the Sun and Moon fell more and more in love with each other.

A mage soon found out about this love, as he rarely slept. He went to the garden at night and waited for the Sun to arrive. When she did, he confronted her and scolded her for disobeying the Gods and forbid her from entering. The Sun pleaded and cried out for the Moon. The Moon heard her cries and rushed outside. The mage stared at the golden sky in awe.

As the two girls explained their situation to the mage. His heart wrenched in pain as he knew that what they were doing was forbidden. He knew that the Gods were getting angry at the Sun and Moon and were going to tell the prophets to stop them from meetings soon. Despite his better judgement, he offered to help them. They were told to meet in the garden again in three nights. For the next three days, the mage used all of his power to craft a mask with the ability to hold the Sun and Moon’s souls.

On the third night, the Sun, the Moon, and the mage sat in the garden together under the golden sky. He told the girls his plan and they were skeptical that it would work. The mage ensured them that it would and explained that they needed to work quickly, as the Gods were going to tell the prophets and their love the following morning.

The mage warned the Sun and Moon that this process would be painful and irreversible. The girls didn’t care, as they longed to be together forever. Carefully, the mage took half of the Sun’s soul and put it in the mask, he did the same with the Moon’s soul. He told the girls to go home and wait for him. As he would finish the process tomorrow afternoon.

The following morning, the prophets ran to the rulers of the Light and Dark kingdoms and told them of what the Sun and Moon were doing. The rulers were appalled that their daughters would go against the Gods’ wishes for love. The Sun and Moon were told by their fathers that if they ever met in the night again, the Gods would put a stop to the solar eclipses. Both girls cried in fear despite the fact that the mage told them this wouldn’t happen. The light in the sky burned weakly as the girls cried for each other.

Soon after, the mage visited the Moon in the Dark Kingdom and told her to follow him to the garden. She ran ahead, eager to see the Sun again. The familiar gold returned to the sky.

The mage told them to grab the mask and hold hands. Them touching for the first time would transfer the last half of their souls to the mask, where they would be together forever. The girls were nervous, they had heard horrible stories about what happens when light and dark touch. The mage calmed them down and told them that, while it may be painful, nothing bad would happen.

The girls wondered what would happen during the day and night when they were gone. The mage explained that, as long as the mask was intact, the day and night would continue as normal.

Slowly, the Sun and Moon reached out for each other. When they touched, pain filled them. Gold radiated from where their hands met until all the could be seen was gold.

_ All was golden when the day met the night. _

As the sky cleared, the mask fell to the ground, and the girls were nowhere to be seen. The mage cried with joy, as he knew that his plan had worked and that the Sun and Moon were finally together forever. He picked up the mask and buried it beneath the umbrella tree where the Sun and Moon had spent their first night together.

After, he went to the Light and Dark kingdom. The mage told them what happened to the girls and that it was permanent. The rulers cried and the citizens of the kingdoms mourned the losses.

Inside the mask, the Sun and Moon were finally able to be together without fear. And now, twice a day, at dusk and dawn, we can see them together as the sky becomes gold as the day meets the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a story that I had to write for my art final and I don't know, I liked it so I wanted to share it with you guys.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> You can leave Kudos if you want  
> Thank you  
> ~ Beth <3


End file.
